Just another addiction
by toolostforyou
Summary: When Addison's forced back to Seattle, she falls into the arms of someone she promised herself she wouldn't. Some spoilers for the crossover but only the reason why she's there.
1. Just another addiction

Just a random story that I started to write, the only thing that's put in about future episodes is about why Addison goes to Seattle the rest is just AU.

I don't own Greys Anatomy or Private Practice, please review and tell me what you think I haven't written anything in about a year.

* * *

Addison had no idea how it had happened, she had no idea how she had managed to get herself into this situation again. She didn't understand why she kept doing it to them, maybe because she had hope that they could work, or whenever she looked into his eyes, he just made her melt and she just remembered how great his arms felt around her body when he held her. He had seen her at her weakest, when she needed someone he always seemed to be at her beck and call. She could blame Archer for this, sure it wasn't his fault he was sick but if he wasn't sick she wouldn't be forced to go up to Seattle and see this guy again. She didn't normally give into temptation but it was properly the idea of loosing someone that she was close to that she needed him again.

He had dragged her into Joe's, pointing out that she needed to get some alcohol down her system and that she should leave Sam and Naomi together because getting in between them wouldn't be good. And hanging around Derek and worrying about Archer wasn't good for her and she would just be sick. She needed to take her mind off everything and just relax with him. She should have said no, she knew that relaxing with him meant sex but a part of her hoped after Kevin fell through and Wyatt just fizzled out that he would be good for her, that he might have changed because she had heard through the grape vine that he wasn't just sleeping with anyone he wanted to and it seemed like he had settled down. She didn't believe that now or their bodies wouldn't be tangled in with the soft hotel sheets and each other's legs, her head resting against his chest because a part of her was trying to tell herself that this was what they needed.

"How long have you been awake?" Addison slowly tipped her head up to look at Mark, unable to stop the soft smile falling across her lips as looked into his brown eyes.

"Not long, I've just been thinking." She whispered as she moved her head back down to its previous position and curled her body into his even more. She had never met anyone where their curves fitted together perfectly, their whole bodies did and maybe she had just been missing this the whole time. She knew that he hadn't slept with anyone else through their bet and when she slept with Alex it was just a moment of weakness.

"He's going to be okay, Derek's the best." Addison slowly nodded, feeling the tears start in her blue eyes but she was fighting them back because the idea of losing her brother was something she couldn't stand. She was the older of the two and as much as he had been the protective brother when it came to boyfriends, she always felt like she had to look after him and make sure nothing happened to him. Not that he ever liked that.

"Yeah, that's why I came here." She muttered as she sniffled back the tears, feeling his arms tighten around her waist, almost to the point where she thought she was going to have to climb on top of him.

"I missed you." Addison had a feeling that she wasn't meant to hear the words fall out of his lips because they were said silently. It was like they were meant to be for him to hear and no one else. She wouldn't say them back but that doesn't mean that she didn't feel the same way, she had missed the banter that they had most of the time and the times where he could actually be loving but that normally happen when they actually said that they were in a relationship.

"Can we just stay like this for a while?" She questioned, she didn't want to leave this room where she felt so safe and his arms which had the same effect on her. Looking up at him as he nodded his head, she slowly closed his eyes as she moved her body up slightly so she could kiss his lips. She needed to take her mind off what was happening because if she stopped for two seconds, she thought about it and the emotion over took her.

"As long as you want." She nodded her head as she pulled her lips away from his own and looked into his eyes; she was hoping that she could get Richard to let her work for a while during her trip up here because she knew that when she got like this, she needed to cut and save a life.

Snuggling her head back into his chest, she felt the tears slowly rolling down the cheeks and the sobs leaving her lips. She never thought this would get to her so much because Archer really was a pain most of the time but he was the one that she spent a lot of time with when she was younger and had no one else. Feeling him pull her closer and his lips against the top of her head, she knew that she wanted this and she wanted him but she was too scared to do anything about it because she didn't want to get hurt again. She was tired of getting hurt by people, she never thought that Kevin would do it but he did and she felt so weak again, the skin that she had managed to build up after the pain she had felt in Seattle, had just been ripped off by someone she had started to fall in love with. "It's okay." She heard him muttered, she knew that he had seen her weaker when she was in New York and she had been missing Derek.

She had to shake her head because it wasn't okay; it wasn't okay for her to get this weak again. She said that she would never get like this again but she couldn't help it. She didn't think she would feel this loss, not that Archer had died but she had never seen him so scared in her life when he had found out about the brain tumour. He tried not to show it but she could tell by the look in his eyes that he was worried about the outcome.

As she felt his hand running up and down her bare back, stopping at where the sheet collected around her waist, she gave into the sleep that she didn't get much of last night.


	2. I'll stand by you

So this was like written in less than an hour when I was meant to be doing my french work. I've properly made mistakes but I know that if I look I'll decide that I don't like this chapter because it's just too fluffy for Maddison but I think Mark could possibly not be a jerk when Addison needs someone. Or I hope that.

But, I have nothing to do with Grey's or Private Practice because I'm only 16 and thing would be different if I did.

* * *

For the next three night's Addison had been resting next to Archer's bedside, the chair wasn't as comfortable as the bed she had shared with Mark but she didn't want to leave her brother's side. She was scared that if she walked away only for a few minutes something would happen to him so the only time she would leave was if she needed the toilet. Even when her legs started to go numb, she would just walk up and down the room. Yeah, she could tell that she was annoying Archer but he had saved her so many times that she felt like she had to pay him back in one way or another. He was her big brother and he was meant to be able to look after her and she couldn't stand it if she would be classed as an only child now and she would have to deal with their insane parent's alone, she just managed to do it with Archer around so she had no idea how she would do it without. Not that that was the reason that she wanted him to stay alive but he was the one that kept her sane for the whole of her life, he was her rock.

Naomi had told her several times that she needed to get out of the room, get some fresh air because you could tell that she wasn't sleeping or eating properly and you could tell that she had been worrying. And the few times that Mark had been in he had commented that she didn't look her best but he properly knew better than to be mean to her as much as he liked to joke about with Archer. It had been awkward when he had come into the room but properly not unusual for everything that they had gone through.

After a struggle, she had managed to get out of the room, Naomi promising that she would be by Archer's side and that she would make sure that she was told straight away if something would happen. Since it was late at night, she had ended up at Joe's hoping that she could find something to do or someone to talk to who didn't want to talk about her brother. She wasn't dressed up, okay, she had a dress on but she didn't do dressing down unless it was in the comfort of her own home but her skin was clear of make-up and her short hair just like hung down the sides of her face but for once, she wasn't too bothered out her looks.

Jumping when she felt someone's hand on her back, she sighed and relaxed when she noticed it was Mark, taking a small sip of her glass of wine as she noticed him sit down in the corner of her eye.

"So you finally got yourself out of the hospital." She couldn't help but look over at him, her eyes slightly glaring because she had a reason to be at the hospital but she wasn't sure what way he was saying it in.

"Yeah, Naomi said she would sit with him overnight, call me if anything happened." She replied as she rested her elbows in the car in front of her before tipping her head forward and letting her fingers run through her hair. "Maybe I should sleep rather than be drinking." Muttering as she turned her head to look over at Mark. As much as he wasn't saying anything, she could tell that he knew she looked horrible.

"You shouldn't be alone." She couldn't stop the scoff from leaving her lips, he had used that line and they had ended up sleeping together. It wasn't a good idea, it wasn't even close to a good idea.

"The nurses were right. You are slightly more caring, want to tell me who changed you?" She asked, lifting her head up as he looked over at a younger dark haired woman who was sat with her friend's but looking over at Mark with almost sickly eyes but they had hate in them as well. "Lexie Grey?!" Addison knew that he voice had gone slightly higher than normal then but she couldn't believe that Mark had got involved with a Grey, never mind one that was over ten years younger than him.

"Yeah, and then you turned up." Her head done a 180 quickly but she felt the pain run up the side of her neck, knowing that maybe she shouldn't have spun her head around so fast. Knocking back the rest of her drink before her eyes looked into Mark's almost searching for an answer or what she should say.

"I'm staying in Naomi's room, I don't need a place to stay." She whispered softly as she got off the stool she was sat on before she placed on her jacket and grabbed her bag. "I'm not so weak over you anymore." Okay, that was the biggest lie in the history of the world because when he said that it was because of her he wasn't with her, she could tell that her heart beat had sped up.

Rushing out of Joe's her heels tapping against the floor as she walked out of the door and she was hit with a sheet of water. Being in LA for so long, she hadn't needed an umbrella that much and she had forgotten how much it rained here. But it fitted her mood like normal and it didn't feel like God was laughing at her like she did when it was sunny in LA and she was in a bad mood.

Being careful up the steps, she tried her hardest to find a taxi to get back to the hotel but her tears had started to mix in with the rain on her cheeks. She was just managing to deal with the drama that Archer was creating never mind what Mark was adding to her at the same time. She hated men, she hated that they always liked to create drama.

Just as she was about to get splashed by a car driving through a puddle right next to her, she felt him grab her wrist and pull her into his body. Her cheek pressed flush against his leather jacket, unable to believe that within a minute he had managed to get both of them into a taxi and towards the hotel. Her crying had ceased and she had started to hiccup against his chest, her fingers gripping onto the leather jacket while his ran through her short messy hair. When they got to the hotel, he had to almost carry her up to the room because she didn't seem to be taking in where they were or what they were doing. It was like the pain had finally kicked in. Like the hurt from the last few years was just coming out of her.

He had managed to get her into the hotel room, found something that she could wear for bed and made sure that she was okay.

"Will... will..." She had problems asking people to stay with her and make sure that she was okay but she wanted him to stay, just to hold her and make sure that she was okay and that she would be woken up if her phone went off because she had always been the deep sleeper in relationships.

"I'll stay." She watched him as he took off his jacket and shoes before climbing into bed next to her. He didn't care if her face was red from crying and her hair was sticking to the back of her next, to him, she was the most beautiful person in the world. And as he watched her sleep, her decided he wanted her to stay like that because it was the first time since she started her visit, that she looked relaxed and peaceful, even if he knew deep down she wasn't.

He hadn't slept, he had just watched her and he was thankful that he hadn't slept, it seemed like she was having nightmares constantly, her skin was covered in a cold sweat and she would fight against him but he had learnt that he just had to hold her close and after a while she would give in and finally relax.

"Mark..." She muttered somewhere around 4 in the morning, in the middle of a nightmare, her blue eyes looking around the darkened room, the street lights outside and the moonlight let her see the shadows and she worked out where she was. Feeling him snuggle his head into her hair, she knew that he was awake and his arms had tightened around her so much she felt like she wouldn't be able to breathe soon. "Mark." She said a bit louder as she rolled over in his arms to look at him, her body pressed against his own and their noses touching.

"What's wrong?" She could hear the panic in his voice, she didn't mean to do that but she just wanted to check that he was okay and she needed to ask him some things.

"Nothing." She whispered, looking into his grey eyes, she took a deep breath as her hand slowly moved up to rest on his arm. "I... We hurt each other in the past, a lot. But I meet some men in LA, Kevin and Wyatt, Kevin was like Derek and Wyatt was like you and I felt myself so attracted to him because he felt like... you." She pointed out, hoping that he would understand what she was getting at here. "But he wasn't you... he wasn't who I wanted because he wasn't you. And when I found out about Archer, the first person I wanted to go to was you, I wanted you to be there like you had been every night that didn't turn up." She added, she was waiting for him to answered as she looked into his eyes, she was hoping that she would get the reaction that she wanted.

Feeling his lips against her own, she smiled softly as she kissed him back, her hands moving up to his cheeks and he held her close. "I miss Seattle." She whispered against his lips before they pulled away from the kiss and she pressed her forehead against his own.

"Shh, we'll talk about it in the morning Addie." He muttered as he pushed some of her hair out of her eyes, he knew that she needed to sleep and he didn't want to get his hopes up that he might finally have his dream, because this could just be some late night ramble or she just needed it for comfort but he was hoping she really wanted him.


	3. This thing we may have started

This has taken longer than I thought, I had a massive mental block and then I've been ill, and had a lot of work to do but I'll try and get another chapter up soon. But if anyone wants anything to happen just say, I love reviews

* * *

The warmth of walking up in mark's arm was strangely comforting and gave her hope. It gave her hope that for every relationship she had been through and she came out with heart ache, she had found the one that she wanted to be with. She didn't want to wake him up, he looked so peaceful sleeping, it was a different sleep from when they were in New York because that sleep was horrible, they weren't comfortable around each other. They had never had a real relationship and she wanted to give it a try. Moaning when she heard her phone go off, she grabbed it before it would wake up Mark, she started to panic when she found out it was from Naomi, worried that Archer had gone downhill after his surgery that Derek had preformed yesterday.

Gently pulling herself out of Mark's arms, she found some clothes she could wear which were different to what she had on yesterday and smelt freshly clean from the hotel washing them. Find a piece of paper on the dressing table, she searched through her bag for a pen.

_Hope you had a nice sleep, just got a message from Naomi that I have to go to the hospital so I'll see you later? Do you want to have lunch or something later on, talk about everything?_

_You looked too peaceful to wake up._

_A x _

Placing the paper on her pillow, she pressed a kiss against his temple, letting her lips linger for a few seconds before she pulled away from him. Walking out of the hotel room with a smile on her lips, but she was rushing and worried at the same time in case something had happened.

When she got to the hospital, she had rushed to Archer's room but was confused when one of the nurses asked what she was doing here. Walking into her brother's room, she couldn't help but smile when she noticed that he was awake, feeling like a ton of bricks had been lifted from her shoulder.

"Did you just have sex?" Addison's head turned to face Naomi quickly but winced when she had pulled her neck but after a few seconds, the sharp pain disappeared.

"No." She quickly covered herself up as she sat down on the edge of Archer's bed, smiling down at her brother, knowing that he was properly going to be even more annoying from the drugs.

"How you feeling?" Addison asked Archer, taking hold of his hand and keeping tight hold of it. She never thought that she would come so close to losing him. But now she needed to think about other things than Archer. She had no idea what she was going to do about Mark; they wouldn't be able to work if one of them lived in Seattle and the other in Santa Monica. As much as she loved LA, she missed having Mark, Derek and Richard around her, sure, Derek was her ex-husband but she had gotten used to having him around her.

"How do you think? I've just had my brain cut into by your incompetent ex." Addison should have known better than the digs at Derek had come out, she had had to live with it for years when she was dating Derek and when she married him they never stopped but Addison had learnt to keep them apart from each other, even if that was hard on family holidays.

"Yeah, your fine." She teased, tapping his arm with a smirk on her lips. He was still the same even if he was high on drugs, she expected something worse to come out but she understood that his brain wouldn't be working complete enough to come out with worse.

Looking up when she heard a knock on the door, she couldn't help but smile when she noticed Mark with his leather jacket on which just showed off his muscles. She wasn't listening to Naomi who was properly talking about Archer like she had since they had gotten here.

"Addison!" Naomi snapped trying to get her best friends attention off whatever she was looking at. But when she followed her friend's eye line, she couldn't help with smirk as she worked out who the mystery man was. "You did not sleep with Mark Sloan again?!"

"Yes. What?" Addison quickly corrected herself when she noticed what she had said, but her attention quickly turned back to Mark and she smiled at him when his eyes landed on her own. "Excuse me." She said quickly, squeezing Archer's hand before she left the room, closing the sliding door after her so Naomi wouldn't be listening to every word, even if she was sure the other female couldn't easily lip read.

"You know, I would have liked to be woken up before you left." Addison scoffed at his tone of voice, knowing what he meant by waking up and it wasn't something that should be heard by innocent ears.

"Yeah, I'm sure you would but you looked relaxed and calm so I thought I would be nice and let you sleep in." Her body tensed slightly when he pushed a strand of hair out of her face, she felt like a teenager at school again who had no idea what it felt like to be touched.

"You know, we need to talk." She slowly nodded her head, they needed to talk about what she had said last night but she thought she would need to remind him not the other was around. Something seemed to have happened to him when she was away, and she wasn't complaining because as much as he still had that dirty side, he seemed softer in his tone and his words showed her was more serious about a relationship.

"But not here, not with the nurses listening in and Naomi lip reading." Turning to look at Naomi who looked like she was trying to listen to Archer but was more interested in what was going on between Addison and Mark. "How about we go to dinner tonight and talk about everything? I don't think that LA is right for me." She couldn't help but sigh when she heard Mark's pager go off; she knew that she couldn't keep him if he was meant to be working.

"Yeah, I'll meet you at 7; make sure you put something amazing on, even if I'll be taking it off at the end of the night." Gasping playfully when he kissed her cheek, she felt her skin tingle and light on fire.

Watching him walk away, she took a deep breath when he turned the corner before she walked back into Archer's room. "Don't give me a lecture, actually, don't say anything." Warning Naomi, she collapsed back into the chair next to Archer, knowing that tonight would be interesting.


End file.
